Book Of Shadows
by Goliath Family Witch
Summary: Dash and Danny have a little encounter in Dash's attic. what's going to happen. R&R. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Book Of Shadows**

**By Zeta Aves Avalar Goliath.**

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed but when I do I will make Danny and Dash a couple and Leo and Cole a couple. Mwahhahhahaha. **

**Dash: You better make me the main character or else.**

**Zeta: Yeah, yeah got it. Make Dash a wimp. Ok.**

**Dash: Grrrrrrrrrr.**

**Zeta: Snaps fingers. Oh no you did not just growl at me.**

**Dash: Do you want me to punch you?**

**Zeta: Bring it on Sherly!**

**Big fight breaks out.**

**Danny: Sweatdrops. Well, enjoy the story**.

Chapter 1

An old attic, a dusty chest, and an old book. The Book Of Shadows. I don't know why I found it. I just did. Something was pulling me twords it. It felt like I needed to be here. Whenever I asked my parents about our house they just looked at each other and ignored me. Wierd, huh?

After thinking about it I decided to read it. I was surprised at what I read. The book had described so much about demons, witches, and other magical creatures. It also contained spells and potions with ingreadients I never heard about. The book showed about how to kill demons, conjure spirits, and how to protect myself from them.

THE BOOK OF SHADOWS

The Halfa

An extreamly rare creature. The Halfa is half human, half ghost. The Halfa cannot be vanquished

because the have a lot of power and are allready dead.

THE BOOK OF SHADOWS

On the page was a picture of a girl with long black hair that went to her knees. She had blue eyes, a kimono with pink sakura blossoms painted on, and an angelic face. There was another picture of the same girl by the looks of it. This one had long snow white hair, green eyes, her kimono was black with red sakura blossoms, and she had two megenta stripes on each cheek.

THE BOOK OF SHADOWS

The Halfa has two forms: a human form and a ghost form. It also has powers to fight or to protect

themselves. Examples: all ghost powers.

TO SUMMON

I call to you, with this spell.

Wherever you be even in hell.

With this spell of light and fire

Bring to me the dark desire.

THE BOOK OF SHADOWS

He stared puzzlingly at the summoning spell before him. Glancing down at the attic stairs he sighed and quietly walked back to the chair he was sitting on while he was reading the book.

Making sure that the door was locked he went to the center of the room and recited the spell.

A cold wind blew from nowhere as someone orbed into the attic.

He droped the book and asked, "Fenton?"

End of Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter I hope you liked it so please read and review and i'll write more. **

**Danny: This should be interesting. Giggles.**

**Zeta: Giggles You have no idea. Giggles**

**Dash: What are you two giggling about?**

**Zeta & Danny: Oh, nothing. Giggle**

**Dash: Rolles eyes. Idiots.**


	2. Chapter 2

Book of Shadows

**By Zeta Aves Avalar Goliath**

**A/N Like I said last chapter I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed. T.T **

**Danny: Welcome back to another chapter.**

**Zeta: This chapter has a little or should I say big surprise.**

**Danny: Yup, big surprise.**

**Dash: How come I don't know of this surprise?**

**Zeta & Danny: Stare at him then start laughing.**

**Dash: You better tell me.**

**Zeta: Who got you into this fic?**

**Dash: You.**

**Zeta: Who do you work for?**

**Dash: You.**

**Zeta: Who writes the checks?**

**Dash: You.**

**Zeta: Wow! I think I just made a point.**

**Dash: Read and REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

"What, who summoned me?...Dash?" Danny looked as if he was going to faint. Knowing that his secret was out, Danny had no chance. Danny looked at the book and his eyes widened.

"Why did you summon me?"

"I don't know." replied Dash who was now standing a few feet from Danny.

"I wanted to see what would happen if...wait, you're a Halfa?"

"Well, I ain't the Tooth Fairy."

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions. First. If you summoned me that makes you a witch."

"Don't you mean warlock?" asked Dash?

"No, warlocks are different from witches. They're very evil."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have a book of shadows too" replied the dark haired teen glancing at the book which was now in Dash's hands. "and years of experiance. Have you figured out your power yet?" asked Danny in a concerned voice.

"Power, what power?" asked the jock.

"Everyone with witch blood has powers."

"I'll show you." Danny looked around the room and saw an antique grandfather clock. He flicked his wrist at it and it blew up.

Dash, who had been doumbfounded by the whole thing said in a very low and scared voice, "That was creepy."

"You get used to it. Now you try."

Dash slowly raised his hands in the air and a fireball formed in each one."Now what do I do?"

"Let them go." replied Danny.

Dash did as he was told and let the firebals go. They were heading for Danny but he raised his hands and called for them. They appeared in his hands.

"Not bad." He clapped his hands and they disappeared in a burst of flame. "And I thought that you were just a stupid jock." remarked Danny crossing his arms.

"I'm going to kill you for that one Fenton." replied Dash who did not look at all pleased at the compliment.

"Oh goody, yore going to kill a ghost. How ironic." mocked Danny sarcasticly.

Dash lunged at Danny and they both ended up on the floor. Danny was under Dash. The older boy looked down at Danny and leaned in. Capturing his lips in a kiss.

End of Chapter 2

Dash: oO

Danny & Zeta: HIGH FIVE AND NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE SURPRISE IS!

Dash: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. oO.

Danny: Um, ok read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Book Of Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Danny Phantom/Charmed, blah blah blah.

A/N: Here as promised is chapter 3 just don't kill me...yet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3

At first Danny was uncomfortable with the weird events that were taking place. He had fought countless demons and ghosts so why was he calling this weird? He then realized that he liked it and so did the bully whose lips were on his. With nothing else to do, Danny kissed back. After a while Dash pulled back and looked into Danny's blue eyes.

The younger teen blinked once then orbed from under Dash. He reappeared standing a few feet from him with a smile playing on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Dash, also smiling.

"Why are you asking?" Danny countered.

"Come on. Tell me!"

"You just looked so cute."

"Cute? What do you mean, cute?" Dash stood up so that he was standing in front of Danny.

"You said that you had years of experience. Are you going to help me?" asked Dash hopefully. "With what?" replied Danny crossing his arms across his chest. "With this witch stuff." "Well..." "Please..." Dash pleaded and Danny couldn't resist saying that he will help. "When do we start?" "How 'bout now?" answered Danny motioning behind Dash. The jock turned his head and came face to face with what looked to be a man with black hair going to his shoulders and a mustache to match. He had cold brown eyes and looked to be 5''9. He wore all black with a black trench coat. In his left hand, he held a crossbow. Without any warning he let an arrow fly. It hit Danny in the shoulder and sent him flying but not without sending an energy ball at the man who blew up in black orbs. "What was that!" asked Dash, running to Danny's side. "Darklighter" answered Danny, gasping for breath. "Go to the Book an turn to page 307 and read the spell with me." he commanded. Dash ran to the stand and came back with the book opened to the right page. Together, they read the spell.

_**Let our powers cross the line**_

_**What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine**_

_**I offer up my gift to share**_

_**Switch our powers through the air**_

As soon as the spell was cast, their powers left their bodies in the form of white lights and entered the others body. "Now what?" asked Dash. "Pull the arrow out an place your hands over my wound." Dash did pull the arrow out and when he placed his hands over Danny's wound, they started to glow white/gold and within minutes, Danny was healed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's all for now folks and read & review.

P.S.- If you're going to threaten me then you could at least come up with something better to say then, "Write more or die!".


End file.
